


Somethings Changing (I think it's us)

by Imtheseme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But its gay, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), but other than that i don't know how to tag, eventually, hella gay, i will link it, marauder era, this is definitely based off a tiktok i like too much, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheseme/pseuds/Imtheseme
Summary: “Nice sweater, does it come in mens”?“Oh I think you cum in men enough for all of us” Remus fired back with a sarcastic tone and raised eyebrows.James gave a short chuckle and rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.Sirius however became uncharacteristically flustered and failed miserably to not stumble over his reply, “I think you better cum in my…” Remus raised his eyebrows even higher and gave him a surprised yet amused look. “I mean you better come up…”“I think you better come and say that to his face you fucking twit” James pipped up as he grabbed Sirius shoulder and pulled him back slightly.“Nice execution”, Padfoot stage whispered into James’s ear. “You're doing terrific”Remus complimented.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Somethings Changing (I think it's us)

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just popped up into my head while watching this tiktok compilation the other day.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMvef-OUSek  
> The one I am referencing the one at 4:38  
> I will most likely have each chapter have a scene from a clip i enjoyed but I will link then and the story will be cohesive.

The train ride to Hogwarts has always seemed incredibly long to Remus. The anticipation of the year to come slowly building as the lush green Scottish landscape zipped by his window. It was impossible to get lost in a book to help pass the time when James and Sirius are conspiring against Slytherins and professors alike, and expecting his input while Peter nervously agrees to everything they planned.

All that being said Remus highly doubted this years ride was going to be any different. He had already managed to snag an empty compartment near the back of a mostly Gryffindor train cart, and was patiently waiting for chaos to arrive, in the form of his mates, to ruin his well fought for peace.

Bang!

It seemed as though Sirius and James were the next to arrive,, the later slamming open the door in a grandiose flourish.

Sirius gave the seated Moony a long once over, taking in his casual way of dress, which consisted of a pair of jeans, a band t-shirt Sirius had been missing from his own wardrobe all summer, and a rather cozy looking fuzzy beige cardigan. James stood behind and slightly to the right of Sirius, grinning at his friend. The sight of Remus in his clothes made Sirius' mouth suspiciously dry but he did his best to speak anyway, “Nice sweater, does it come in mens”?

“Oh I think you cum in men enough for all of us” Remus fired back with a sarcastic tone and raised eyebrows.James gave a short chuckle and rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

Sirius however became uncharacteristically flustered and failed miserably to not stumble over his reply, “I think you better cum in my…” Remus raised his eyebrows even higher and gave him a surprised yet amused look. “I mean you better come up…”

“I think you better come and say that to his face you fucking twit” James pipped up as he grabbed Sirius shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

“Nice execution”, Padfoot stage whispered into James’s ear. “You're doing terrific”Remus complimented.

“Hey i heard about your breakup buddy” James gave Remus a knowing look as he and Sirius pushed at each other to get into the compartment and take their seats across from Moony.

“Right”, Remus waved his hand dismissively. “Wait! Our little Moony had a girlfriend” Sirius exclaimed. Sirius seemed mildly ruffled at the prospect of his young friend dating someone, but he did his best to push the protective feelings of ‘mine’ down.

“No” Remus shut that rumor down quickly, almost too quickly like he wanted to reassure them that nothing even close to a relationship had happened over the three month summer. 

“But Prongs just said…”, “James doesn’t even know what's going on in his own love life, let alone mine. And besides Olivia was just a friend” Remus Explained sassily.

Olivia was a very pretty Ravenclaw who was a year above them, that just so happens to be taking the same advanced runes class as Remus both last year and this upcoming year. Therefore they continued to study together over the summer to prepare for the difficult class to come.

She had confessed her feelings for Remus just over a week ago. He had done his best to let her down gently, as they had been decent friends up unto this point, but that had changed rather quickly after his rejection, changing into cold indifference. That had been fine by Remus though, he had never really fancied a relationship with a bird anyways. Not that anyone but himself had known that. No that's a secret he only dares to think about late into the night while the world is quiet and his hand is so warm. 

“A friend that you snogged” James grinned mischievously as he said it with a ‘you sly dog’ air about him. Sirius seemed to jerk beside him, his mind coming to a screeching halt, “you snogged her”! “No! I didn't, she kissed me” Remus rushed to reassure them. He did not know why it seemed to insight a panic at the mere thought of either of them believing otherwise.

“And you what, pushed her away?” Remus nodded agreeing to James' question. “You pushed away one of the hottest girls in our school, who may I remind you, is a year older than us. Because what? You didn’t want to kiss her?”, Remus nodded again. “I’m starting to think that Padfoot isn’t the only poof among our little friend group” 

Remus felt his face become flushed over James' words that echoed his own thoughts from earlier. He chuckled nervously hoping neither of them noticed his odd demeanor. 

“Hey! I’m no poof! I like birds as well as boys, thank you very much”, Sirius interjected seemingly offended. “Whatever”, James said with a roll of his eyes.

Before the conversation could continue down the queer path is was on, it was luckily interrupted by the trolley coming down the aisle.Both Sirius and James rushed to get the first pick to the sweet treats that were for sale.

“So what plans have you two cooked up so far for the year?”, Remus Asked as curiously, trying to steer the conversation into something more innocent. Once James and Sirius were comfortably back in their seats enjoying their treats they began to explain what the plan for the first big Prank of the year was.And if Sirius shared some chocolate he had “accidentally got too much of” them who was Remus to complain.

About one third of the way through the ride, Peter joined them, insisting he had checked every other compartment with no luck of finding them.

The rest of the ride was filled with loud conversations of school and quiet whispers of pranks to come. Somewhere along the way Sirius had switched seats with Peter and was not sitting next to Remus with his hand resting tentatively on his thigh. Remus ignored it best he could but eventually gave Sirius a quick glance. Sirius looked back at him with a shining grin. In the end, Remus wished the ride to school for their fifth year had been longer.


End file.
